So Shall You Reap!
by DrakeP
Summary: It is 10 years after Spock saved the life of young Nyota Uhura. After being exposed to a chemical substance which triggered his Pon Farr, Spock did the unthinkable. He has been promoted to commander & acting dean of students responsible for enforcing the Starfleet honor code. When a new ensign arrives at the fleet yards, Spock's career is in jeopardy! Rating: MA, Dub-con, Kink
1. Chapter 1

So Shall You Reap

Prologue

Warning: this will eventually be a romantic story in later chapters, for now it is not. (dub-con, angst, kink)

_Summer, 2245_

_Spock awoke and looked around. He had only been asleep for one hour after healing Nyota's burns but he was energized. He sat up and went to the chiller looking for water. The only thing there was milk. He drank one, but it did not seem to help. He was burning inside and out._

_Spock stumbled to the shower and ran cold water on his body. He then stumbled over to the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was flushed green. Spock began to pant. His lok was hard and he needed relief. Spock went to the kitchen. He yanked the drawer open and the knives fell on the floor. He picked up a pairing knife. Then he made his way back to Nyota. _

_He was breathing heavily as he drew closer to his target._

_Nyota would be his. _

_It was only logical, he had saved her life. _

_Now it was her turn to save him. _

_Spock pushed Nyota's legs apart. She whimpered and turned over onto her belly, trying to crawl away._

_That suited Spock just fine. He pulled her back toward him, and he leaned forward to spread her keshtan-ur with his fingers. Then he gently sliced away that patch of skin that threatened his survival. Then he placed the knife and the hymen on the table next to the milk and port bottles. _

_Spock rocked back and forth and held his head as he tried to regain control of his senses:_

_His parents could arrive home anytime. _

_Nyota was far too young. _

_He tried everything he could think of to regain control of his sense of reason. _

_Spock began to tremble, his blood burned. _

_There was no stopping, he climbed on top of Nyota and pushed into her tender folds. _

_This time when she screamed, it did not disorient him. It only fanned the flames that burned inside his brain. _

_He had no choice but to take her or die._


	2. Chapter 2

So, Shall You Reap.

Chapter One,

Summer 2255

Spock was finishing his double shift. He was finishing the evaluation of the new officers and he had been in meetings all day. He could not understand how so many lackadaisical individuals made it through Starfleet Academy. Many of them had not even read the Starfleet Manual. They had little familiarity of the Farragut, other than the fact that it was the oldest Federation starship and it was slated to be refit.

It was no matter, most of them would be back on Earth in a matter of months. Spock would be there as well. His new commission had been approved; Captain Pike saw to it. Spock would be a full commander and the executive officer about the new Starfleet flagship, the Enterprise.

The ship was far from complete. Part of Spock's new role would be to oversee the remainder of the ship's construction. He was told that it would be deployed in one year. It would take Spock at least six months to inspect the existing construction and to make the needed repairs before the construction could be continued.

Spock's other roles would include teaching and serving as acting dean of students. Although the USS Farragut was falling apart, the existing crew who had been trained by Spock, were the best in the fleet. Spock was on track to become fleet commodore in ten years.

Spock entered his quarters and stripped down to his skivvies. He placed his uniform in the refresher and he sat down on the bed to remove his chastity vault that was attached to his Prince Albert piercing. He had it installed shortly after he arrived on Earth. It was painful for sure, but it was a constant reminder not to fraternize with the women on the ship. Not that they did not try to entice him.

After the events of his fifteenth year, Spock took a vow of chastity. It was his goal to pursue the Kohli-nar before deploying on the Enterprise. He had lost his bond-mate and he could not ever succumb to temptation was resolute in his decision to remain celibate. He desired no mate. Some of the male crew members interpreted his actions as closet homosexuality, but Spock wanted no partner at all. His career was at the center of his life.

Spock removed the piercing that was affixed to the tritanium chastity vault that encircled his lok and sakals. He held the dermal regenerator up to his lok to close the bloody gaping hole that appeared every evening as his lok strained against the mechanism during the day.

Spock appeared to ignore the plethora of sexy females that sauntered across the bridge in mini-skirts, high boots and black stockings, but nothing was further from the truth. Day after day, he endured injury as his body betrayed him in response to the sights and scents of human females. It was only constant thread of pain that allowed Spock to co-exist among humans. He had no mate and he could not risk be stimulating his hormones.

Spock looked over at the console. His comm light was blinking. He pressed the button.

_"__Message from S'chn T'gai Sarek of Vulcan,"_ the computer relayed.

Spock pushed the button again. His father's face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, sa'fu."

"Greetings, father." Spock replied using Standard. Sarek grimaced.

Amanda appeared behind his father. She waved.

Spock nodded back.

"I have received a report that you have been promoted by the humans." Sarek said.

Spock said nothing in response. Sarek was the Vulcan ambassador to the Federation. He was well aware that Starfleet was an interstellar organization composed of hundreds of planets.

"I also have been informed that you have accepted an administrative post as well."

Spock was tired. He had worked a double shift and his lok was sore. He wanted nothing more than to heal it and go to sleep. He inhaled slowly to allow his father to finish.

"Your mother and I will return to Earth soon. We desire to attend your ceremony."

"As you wish," Spock replied.

"Very good," we will see you in four days. When we meet, we want to discuss your potential bond mate." Sarek said.

Spock reached forward and unceremoniously switched off the comm in the middle of Sarek's statement. Spock would not hear of such talk ever again. He then inserted the piercing back into his swollen, bloody lok and laid back on the bed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Autumn 2255

Spock strode across the Oakland fleet yards flanked by his crew of officers, engineers and in the rear, maintenance crew. They listened intently as he reviewed the latest set of issues that he found during his inspection. He had only been there one month, but he had found hundreds of flaws with the ship. Many of which would have been life-threatening.

He was meeting later that day with Captain Pike and a new ensign who was a specialist in communication engineering. They were installing a state-of-the-art subspace communications array. He also planned to discuss the need to delay the restart of the construction for at least nine months. Pike was not be pleased, but he trusted Spock's judgement.

Pike was no slouch as a captain. He rose among the ranks quickly due to his affable personality and his cool head. He often would avoid conflict with other species using negotiation and diplomacy. All he was lacking was a strong XO. When Captain Paris was promoted, Pike became a captain. Spock was transferred to the Farragut to serve under Pike. Together, he and Captain Pike completed more missions without incident than any other Constellation class starship.

Spock made his way back to the officer's locker-room to change into his uniform. There were no short skirts at the fleet yards, where Spock spent most of his days until classes started. All of the personnel wore overalls in shades corresponding to the roles in Starfleet. Spock wore blue. His chief engineer, Scott wore red. Pike, when he visited, wore gold.

When the fall term started, he planned to restrict his visits to Friday – through Monday. This would give the engineering crew the weekdays to make repairs for final inspection. He would only be on campus for two and a half days to oversee the hearings of students who violated Starfleet honor code.

Spock was relieved. He was able to stop wearing the vault. Instead he wore a lok plug with a glans ring that held it in place. It was far less painful. Only a full erection would cause any pain. Spock was at little risk of that, in that there were few women at the fleet yards, and he spent little time on campus. Still, it was a new device. Spock had never tested it around females. The clerk had assured him that it would be far more discrete than the vault that only accentuated the size of his lok.

There was a lot riding on Spock's judgement. He had worked for a decade to demonstrate his trustworthiness and diligence. His reputation for total commitment to honor and professionalism had earned him a high post at the academy. Grayson Spock was above reproach.

It was early evening when Spock returned from the Oakland Fleet Yards. He was meeting Pike and a few engineering officers at the Academy Pub, a favorite haunt of Starfleet officers. Spock was not fond of the place; it was a bar and grill which meant that the smell of meat products was strong. Spock would often arrive early and get a seat by the door. This would provide the ventilation to allow Spock to withstand the smell.

On this occasion, Spock had reserved a table for six. He sat with his back to the door. He wanted to maximize the air intake. Spock laid the PADDs on each of the chairs. He ordered a large salad and sat back to enjoy a cup of tea while he waited.

Spock was reviewing his report when he felt a breeze. He looked up and Captain Pike was standing behind him.

"Early as usual, I see." He patted Spock's shoulder. Spock sighed. He preferred not to be touched at all. However, Pike seemed unable to grasp this fact. He sat down next to Spock and called the waiter over.

"We will need one more chair."

The waiter nodded and pulled up a chair.

"This new ensign is incredible. The kid kind of reminds me of you when you first deployed." Pike said. He placed the chair between himself and Spock. The other officers continued to arrive. They chatted among themselves. Spock continued to drink his tea and review the last part of the report.

Pike stood up. "Here is the ensign now."

The other officers stood up as well. Spock stood up and turned around. He stumbled backward and spilled his tea. As he regarded the ensign, there was no mistaking who she was. She was taler, her thaseks were enormous and her skin was as smooth as satin, there was no doubt in his mind. She wore a long ponytail that reached the middle of her back and tiny Vulkahya earrings.

The waiter ran over to clean up the tea. Spock stood there, mouth agape and said nothing.

"Commander Spock, allow me to introduce Ensign Nyota Uhura." Pike said with a huge grin. "She will be working closely with you on the communications array at Oakland Fleet Yards."

Spock could not believe his eyes. The ensign reached out to shake his hand. Spock slowly extended his hand. When they touched, he felt a jolt that surged through his body.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Spock, what was that?" Pike said. He grabbed the ensign's hand and inspected it. There was a green welt across her palm.

"My apologies, I believe it may have been static electricity." Spock said. He knew better.

The waiter came back and said, "May I get you another tea?"

"No, port, Vulcan port." Spock said loudly.

Pike did a double take and looked at Spock. He was a known tea-totaler.

"Well, I guess this is cause for celebration. Bring a couple of bottles of champagne too." He said with a grin.

"Have a seat, Ensign Uhura." Pike said.

"Yes, sir." She replied. Her voice was deep and husky. Spock was struggling to contain himself. The waiter returned with the port. He quickly tossed it back. Then he ordered a double. Pike looked at Spock curiously.

A patron was attempting to pass by and Nyota pulled up her chair. Her knew brushed up against Spock's. His hand began to tremble.

"Commander, do you feel alright?"

"Yes, sir. Shall we proceed?"

Spock was undone. He picked up the PADD and quickly read through the issues with the ship. Then Uhura presented her timeline for the installation of the communications array.

Spock's knee was shaking under the table. He could barely sit still. Finally, all of the plans had been reviewed. Spock stood up to go.

"Are you leaving, what about dinner?"

"I don't think I could digest any food at this time." Spock placed his PADD in front of his fly.

"Do you want to take your salad?" The waiter asked.

"No, Ensign Uhura will eat it. She is a vegetarian." Spock said.

"You are a vegetarian?" Pike asked. "I had no idea."

Spock was sure of it. He flushed green. "Please excuse me." He hand was trembling as he pulled the door handle. Spock hurried out of the restaurant and bumped into a pole as he attempted to cross the street.

Nyota looked down at her hand. The green welt on her hand had darkened and it was beginning to throb. She wasn't feeling much like eating either. She pushed the salad around the plate for a half hour, and then she excused herself and made her way home. Suddenly, she was feeling a bit nauseous.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Warnings: Gore and more of Sarek's freakiness._

When Spock arrived on campus, an embassy car pulled up next to him.

"Osu, Spock, your Sa'mehk desires your presence." The guard said.

"Tell him I am not available." Spock said. He continued to walk.

The vehicle pulled to an abrupt stop. Three Vulcan guards got out. Two stood in front of him. One was behind. The all stood with legs spread apart and their arms behind their back. It was a neutral stance, but Spock knew they would not let him pass.

"The ambassador desires your presence at this time"

Spock exhaled slowly and climbed into the car. Several Starfleet officers watched the encounter and gossip was spreading quickly.

The embassy vehicle pulled up in front of the embassy and two guards got out. Spock got out and the last guard brought up the rear. Spock was led up the stairs, through the lobby and onto the lift. When it stopped, the doors opened. The commanding guard steepled his hand and stepped back. Spock step out of the lift into the luxurious Vulcan ambassador's penthouse.

Sarek's lifestyle on earth was nothing like his life on Vulcan. His penthouse was filed with lush green plants and luxurious textiles and artwork. Amanda appeared dressed in a peignoir that barely concealed her attributes. It was evening, so it might be expected, only not in front of one's son.

It had been a decade since Spock arrived on Earth at the age of seventeen. He had applied for early admission when he was fifteen, but he missed the deadline. He applied again when he was sixteen and by the age of seventeen, he was a cadet at the academy.

Sarek sniffed. "You have seen your human."

Spock looked at his mother. Amanda bristled at the comment, but she said nothing. Spock could tell that she was hurt.

"Do my words hurt you, Spock?"

"Not at all, in that she is not my human. We were in a meeting together." Spock replied.

He did not want to be reminded of the unfortunate encounter of his fifteenth year. He had spent the rest of his life living to the highest standard of conduct.

"Your mother is offended. Come, my wife. Allow me to make amends." Sarek said. He untied his robe and sat down. Then he placed the ozh'esta across his lok. Amanda stepped forward and knelt between his legs.

"Kroykah," he said softly. Amanda stood up and removed the peignoir, she wore nothing underneath. She then knelt between Sarek's legs and waited.

"Most Vulcans have never learned to master their Pon Farr. They succumb to the blood fever and race about, threatening others." Sarek said.

Amanda pulled Sarek's lok into her mouth. She sucked hard, drawing it into the back of her throat. Sarek smirked.

"Other, resort to devices and other contrivances to quell their desires. You are part human, and you were young. It is understandable that you did so. However, you are now a mature Sa. It is time you took a mate or submit to the kolhinar."

"I will do so as soon as I complete my mission." Spock said.

"You cannot wait. Your time is upon you. Look at your hand."

Spock looked down. His hand had a red welt across the palm.

"I would have preferred a Vulcan for you. However, your mother made an error in judgement leaving you alone with the young human female. The damage is done, Spock. You must move forward."

Spock cleared his throat. He had never told anyone what transpired. He wondered if Nyota told her father.

Sarek reached down and stroked Amanda's hair. Then he grabbed her head and stood up. He held it while jammed his lok into her mouth three times. His sen'ai spilled out of her mouth with vomit. He drew back and repeated the actions. Then he released her and she fell to the floor.

"Do not allow yourself to be offended by my words, adun'a."

Amanda's hands were shaking, "Yes, my lord." She whispered.

Sarek stood up and stepped over Amanda. He stepped up to Spock and reached for his pants. Spock grabbed Sarek's wrist.

"Release me, I do not desire to hurt you. I want to rectify the damage that was done."

Spock let go. Sarek unfastened Spock's pants and pulled Spock's pants and his skivvies to his knees.

"Amanda, retrieve a receptacle and a dermal regenerator." Sarek said.

Amanda climbed to her knees and hurried to the kitchen. She gave Sarek a bowl, then she hurried to the back and retrieve the regenerator.

Sarek grabbed Spock's lok and carefully unscrewed the penis plug and slid the glans ring up and pulled out the plug. He tossed it in the bowl. It was bloody and pus covered. Amanda stepped forward.

"On your knees, Amanda." Sarek said.

Spock's eyes grew wide. He stepped back. Sarek seized Spock's lok and pulled him forward.

"Your mother will heal your wounds." Sarek stepped away. He returned with a cup.

"Drink this." Sarek commanded.

Spock did so. He recognized the taste of fluid. It was breast milk. His lok stiffened and Spock groaned. Years of wearing the vault had led to the curvature of his lok. It was severely damaged.

"I will retain a physician." Sarek said. He was concerned that Spock would lose the use of his lok.

"No, father, please." Spock begged. "Do what you must, there must be no record of this injury."

He closed his eyes and winced as Amanda pulled and stroked Spock's lok to bring it to full length, green pus dripped out. Sarek left and returned with more milk and hot towels in a bowl. Amanda continued the manipulation until the lok stopped leaking.

Sarek opened his comm unit and called for a guard. He walked over to the lift and returned with a restraint. Sarek pulled Spock's arms behind him and locked his wrists together. Then he looped his arms around Spock's body and held him for the final step.

Spock was shaking his head as Amanda pulled his lok into her mouth. She began to suck and stroke. Spock cried out in pain. Amanda continued for an hour. Spock was panting and trembling. Finally, he felt a searing pain as his sakals began to swell.

Amanda reached between his legs and her finger snaked into his hul'a pressing on his prostate gland while she sucked. Spock seized up. The pain was too much to bear. He faltered, but Sarek held him up.

Suddenly, a mass of black and green pus squeezed out into the dish. Then a massive spray of green sen'ai shot out onto Amanda's face and thaseks. She grabbed the bowl and held it up to capture the fluid. Spock quickly filled the bowl and it dripped onto the floor. Amanda stood up and patted Spock's cheek. Then she went to the back to clean up.

Sarek unfastened the shackles. Then he helped pulled up Spock's pants and helped him over to the sofa.

"Now we will speak of your potential bond-mate." Sarek said.

Spock whimpered and nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_A/N: In my twisted mind, Lady Amanda had to be a bit of a freak to be married to an Vulcan who would go through Pon farr. In Journey to Babel, she professed her love no matter how Sarek acted. This is that character ramped up a bit. _

After Nyota left, the remaining officers were free to let their guards down. Starfleet had enough issues with officers who did not respect women. They often made untoward comments that had cost Starfleet a pretty penny. On this occasion, however, there was much to rehash from the events of the evening.

The men moved to the bar and found a table in the back. Pike requested a bottle of his favorite scotch. They traded barbs as they passed the bottle around the table.

"Whew, Spock is gonna have his hand's full with that ensign." Commander Jacas said.

Captain Green guffawed, "That is more than a handful. She must be a 32 D at least. You don't usually see tits like that on those skinny gals."

"More like double Ds!" Pike replied. "I have to process the special dispensations for non-regulation uniforms."

"Yeah?" Green asked. "So, what other kinda stuff do you see?"

"The usual, bigger collars for Bolians and Tellarites. Most of it is mundane except…" he paused.

"Come on, Pike fess up!" Captain Green begged.

"Well, let's say that any girl who hooks up with Commander Spock is gonna have her hand's full. His pants and skivvies have to be custom made."

"Damn, have you seen it?"

"Not in ten years. He always finds a way to shower alone." Pike said.

"Did you get a load of Spock's when he saw her? I thought he was going to have a stroke." Jacas said.

"His hands were shaking. When he hit that pole, I nearly pissed my pants!" Green roared.

The men cracked up.

"Yeah, I was surprised. There were some lookers on the Farragut. I have never seen him react like that with a female." Pike was scratching his chin.

"Maybe he has jungle fever?" Green said with a grin.

Pike ignored the comment, it was bordering on racism.

"Well, I am gonna check on him tomorrow. We need a fellow who we can trust around that girl. She is very talented, but pretty green. I don't want to see any accidents."

"Right, if there is anyone who we can trust with the girl, it's that robot, Spock." Cmdr. Jacas said.

Pike nodded and paid the tab. There was only so much of those types he could stand. He preferred the quiet integrity of Spock any day.

* * *

Nyota got home and took a shower. She was new on campus, and she had to share a bunk room with three other ensigns. She had vomited in the shower and she felt like she had a fever.

Nyota looked down at her hand. The welt was even larger than it had been at the pub. Nyota was pleased to see Spock. His father, Sarek, had been visiting her father periodically, ever since she visited the planet Vulcan. Her father said they had some sort of business venture together.

Nyota had little memory of what transpired during the visit after she fell. Sarek had conducted a mind meld to help her before she left Vulcan, but it did little to focus her memory. Nyota looked in her cabinet and pulled out her care package her father sent to her. Strangely enough, it contained a tin of Vulcan tea and other Vulcan products. She made a cup of the tea and drank it. The nausea subsided and she went to sleep.

* * *

Spock awoke the next day in his old bedroom at the embassy. He looked down at the enormous tent his lok made under the covers. His sakals ached, but the pain in his lok had dissipated. Amanda had spent most of the night using the dermal regenerator to heal the exterior scars.

Sarek entered the room with Amanda. She was holding a tray with several devices on it. Spock recognized as a dermal regenerator.

"Sa'fu, your Ko'mehk has heeled the exterior of your lok. We must repair the inside to ensure that your mating will produce offspring."

Spock threw his head back. He had endured enough humiliation the day before. However, he did not dare invite a stranger to see the damage he had done to his lok. There had been enough rumors circulating about his undergarments since he arrived on the planet.

Sarek lifted a transparent aluminum rod that was about twenty centimeters long and two centimeters in diameter. Spock shuddered when he saw it. Sarek then attached the tube to the end of the regenerator.

"This tube will magnify the laser of the regenerator." Sarek said.

He lifted up a tube. I was twice the diameter of the rod. Spock's lok instantly deflated.

"Do you require the assistance of your Ko'mehk?" Sarek asked.

"No, just milk," Spock whispered.

Sarek looked at Amanda.

"I am sorry, my Lord." He drank up the reserves last night." She climbed onto the bed and pulled out a huge thasek. Spock sighed and latched on. In a matter of minutes, his lok was hard.

Amanda pulled away. "I will go pump and restock the supply." She said.

Sarek nodded and knelt on the bed. He held Spock's lok and stuck the tube down his urethra. Spock moaned at first, but once it passed the injured area, he began to relax and enjoy the sensation. Sarek attached the rod to the regenerator and pushed it down into the tube. Then he turned it on, and the laser began to cycle downward. The tube allowed the laser to heal the tissue without scaring. An hour later, Sarek turned off the laser and pulled out the rod.

"We must allow the tube to stay inside your lok for twenty-seven hours to prevent scarring and to expand your glans. You have less sen'ai than full Vulcans. We have to maximize output." Sarek said.

Sarek left and Spock picked up his communicator to leave a message with his administrative assistant. He would not return to the campus until the following week. He then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

An hour later, Sarek entered.

"Captain Pike has arrived. I will escort him up to see you," Sarek said.

Spock looked down at his lok in horror.

"I cannot allow anyone to see me this way."

Amanda entered with a bed tray holding a bowl of soup. Spock sat up and she placed it over his lap concealing his erection.

Amanda wore a long green velour dress with spaghetti straps than were affixed with gold Vulcan scarabs. Spock had to admire his mother. She was in her forties, but her bust was still large and firm. Her nipples had grown large from many years of nursing and pumping. They jutted out significantly. Sarek found the look quite appealing, as did Spock.

Sarek returned a few minutes later with Captain Pike. He sat down in the chair across from Spock and crossed his legs. Amanda entered. Pike stood up and cleared his throat.

"Lady Amanda, you are looking well." He said.

"Thank you, Captain, our boy is feeling under the weather." She patted Spock's shoulder. Spock grimaced, it was an intimate gesture.

"Would you care for a beverage?" she asked.

"Thank, you ma'am." Pike replied with a broad grin.

He watched as Amanda walked out of the room. The velour dress was clinging to her every curve and she had plenty. Pike coughed.

"You have great parents, Spock." Amanda wasn't much older than Pike. He thought she was very sexy.

"Spock, sorry to hear that you are under the weather." He said.

"Thank you, Captain." Spock said. His lok was deflating from the attention he was getting from his mother and the attention she was getting from Captain Pike. The rod was becoming painful again.

Amanda returned. She brought a smaller tray with two mugs. She leaned over and gave one to Spock. Pike leaned to the side of his chair to get a better look at her arse. It was very tight and very round. He sighed, Sarek was one lucky Vulcan.

Spock grabbed the mug and drank it down quickly. His lok stiffened.

"Would you like more, Spock?" she asked.

"Yes, I need more." He whispered. She nodded and turned to Captain. She leaned forward and handed him a glass.

"My husband thought you might like this." She said. "He prepared it for you."

"Ahh, a White Russian. Your husband has a great memory."

"Of course, he is a Vulcan." She said with a smile.

"Of course," Pike said. He took a sip and smiled. Then he nodded at Spock and sat back to enjoy his drink.

"You know, there is something different about the way this taste. Your father is quite the mixologist." Pike said.

Spock was draining the dregs from his mug. He needed more milk and as long as Pike was around, he had to keep the tray on top of his lok. It was really starting to bother him.

Amanda returned with another tray. She gave another drink to Pike. Then she took his empty glass. She also gave a much larger mug to Spock. He took his time drinking it. Pike talked about the project for about an hour. Spock assured him that he would be there on Monday. Captain Pike seemed a bit worried about the new ensign working alone. Finally, Captain Pike got up to leave. He walked over and patted Spock on the shoulder. Spock grimaced.

Sarek entered the room. Pike followed him out. They ran into Amanda. She was sitting on the sofa. She got up and walked over to Captain Pike. She reached around his neck and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for looking out for Spock. It means a great deal that he has finally made friends like you."

Pike nodded and coughed. Then he folded his hands in front of his fly.

Sarek opened the lift and led Captain Pike downstairs.

"Ambassador, we cannot thank you enough for the donation that Vulcan has given to the Enterprise project. The communication array is a nice addition. The ensign you have recommended seems to be a good fit as well."

"Alhamasi Uhura and I have common business interests." Sarek paused and smirked. "The array was designed specifically for an officer of her caliber." He replied.

"She is quite talented in many ways." Sarek added "And she is an exemplary example of human pulchritude."

"Yes, she is." Pike said with a grin.

Captain Pike nodded and headed out to his vehicle. His cock had been hard since he had the white Russian. Watching Spock's sexy mother didn't help either. She had the biggest nipples he had ever seen. He reached down to reposition his member and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

_Sarek is always portrayed as such a serious and ethical character. I cannot help but write his character as a super-freak. This is very kinky. If that bothers you, skip to the next chapter for angsty-romance. Enjoy!_

* * *

When Sarek returned to his penthouse, Amanda was sitting on the sofa with Spock's head in her lap. He was suckling. Spock's eyes were closed. He wore a short robe that was open and his lok was hard and dark green.

Sarek made another white Russian for himself. Amanda had managed to restock the reserve she kept for Sarek. He sat down and watched Spock suckle. The scene reminded him of the last day Amanda nursed Spock.

2236

_Amanda had asked Sarek to allow her to stop nursing Spock when he was two. Sarek forbade it for two reasons. The first was Spock seemed to enjoy the erotic sensation of suckling his mother. Sarek had discovered that the Vulcan diet contained a substance that was converted to sa-dau-tukh by Amanda's body. This produced a super-hormone that allowed Sarek to sustain his erections for much longer._

_Young Spock and Sarek arrived home late that evening. Spock had won the Kal-toh tournament and he was very proud. Sarek was also pleased with his son. They ate a late dinner and Amanda went to bed. _

_Later that night, Spock appeared by her bedside. He wanted to nurse. Amanda sighed and opened her gown. Spock leaned forward and latched on. Amanda relented and allowed him to lay next to her. As he was drifting off to sleep, she felt Sarek climb onto the bed. He pushed up her gown and stuck his lok inside her. _

_Amanda shrieked, she was not ready and it hurt. He wrapped his arm around her neck and continued stroking. Spock was fully awoke by that point. He began stroking his little lok and suckling. It was all too much for Amanda. _

_When Amanda awoke the next morning, she climbed over Spock and got out of the bed. She looked down in horror to see that Spock was laying is a small green puddle. Later that day, she told Spock that she was leaving Vulcan. He relented and allowed her to stop nursing their son_.

2255

Spock felt anguish nursing his mother at his age, but it was working. The longer he nursed, they better his lok felt. He had only one more night and he would be able to return home. Sarek had always been a bit odd, even for a Vulcan. Spock did not want to get pulled back into behaviors that were normal on Delta, Betazed or Vulcan, but totally unethical on Earth.

Despite the fact that human's had sex outside of marriage, they were prudish when compared to the rest of the galaxy. There were rumors of Vulcan hyper-sexuality that Spock did everything in his power to disprove. He was considered asexual. It was the lifestyle he chose, but his body and mind were starting to betray him.

"Spock, I thought I might secure a Deltan to help expedite your recovery." Sarek said.

"No father, I will wait for my bond-mate." Spock replied. It was a method to stall, but Spock knew that Sarek would fall for it. It was not uncommon for Vulcan males to remain celibate while waiting for their mates to mature.

Sarek was disappointed, he thought that they could have sex as a family and share the experience through their bond. He had yet to try it with his wife and son. Amanda was a human, he was concerned that she would balk at the idea. However, Sarek, his first bond-mate, and his parents, T'Pau and Skon frequently shared their sexuality this way.

* * *

Nyota awoke that day feeling nearly as nauseas as the night before. She took a shower using the oils her father provided. They reminded her of the scent Spock wore at the restaurant. It had a musky edge to it. Then she made a cup of tea. Then she went to her classes grateful that it was Friday. She planned to use the weekend to recover and then she had to report to the fleet yards and Spock on Monday.

When Spock awoke on Friday, his lok was hard, but he felt no pain. He went into the shower and he began stroking his lok. All he could think of was Ensign Uhura. She was quite thin as she had been as a girl, but her thasak were enormous. Spock had the same reaction with his lok after the accident. It grew to twice the size in three weeks. He had never allowed anyone to see it except the man who pierced it and then his parents two days earlier.

Amanda had been servicing Sarek since she was a teenager. She had never seen a lok as big as Spock's. It was quite a departure form his appearance at fifteen.

Spock was leaning against the stall. He closed his eyes and replayed the events of his fifteenth year in his mind. Then his lok exploded. Pristine green fluid leaked down the wall of the shower. He sighed. He was healed.'

Across town, a beautiful young woman made her way into the SUB building to order a new uniform. On her way up the stairs, she collapsed.

Captain Pike was among the officers who witnessed it. He rushed over to her and pulled her head into his lap.

"Ensign, are you okay."

"Nash-veh ket'lio na' Spock," she whispered. Then she passed out.

Spock was preparing to go home when he got the call from Captain Pike. Spock feigned innocence, but he was aware of what she said. He knew that Sarek would soon find out as well.

Sarek was standing there watching Spock on the communicator. Spock turned and faced his father.

"You cannot change what has been set in motion, Sa'fu." He said. "You must acknowledge your potential bond-mate."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_A/N: This one is for Trista 3 and Mad Dragon15, and Idzani. Thanks for making this one of your favorites! Spock and Nyota finally get a chance to speak to each other for the first time in ten years._

* * *

Spock awoke on Monday morning feeling better than he had in years. He had been without the pain of the vault, plug and piercing for a few days and he was realizing just how detrimental those devices were to his well-being. Aside from the infection they caused, they took away from the discipline that he should have engendered as a Vulcan.

Spock climbed out of bed and looked at his sheets. They were damp with sen'ai he had ejaculated overnight. Spock pursed his lips. It had been more than a decade since he had experienced nocturnal emissions. He grabbed the sheets and tossed them in the refresher and then he headed to the bathroom for a hasty shower.

It was quite unusual for Spock to oversleep. However, he had done so that day, much to his disappointment. The night before he had made a list of items he had planned to purchase on his way in to the fleet yards.

Spock washed his lok carefully, inspecting his ridges that his mother had restored with the dermal regenerator to the best of her ability. Despite her efforts, there was still a small hook-like growth at the top of his glans. He touched it. It was very firm, and it was quite sensitive. He was tempted to cum, but decided he was late enough.

Spock dressed, made his bed and headed off to the fleet yards. He was driving a Starfleet issued vehicle that was steel grey and rather stodgy looking. Again, Spock realized that he took no benefit from the life he was living. In contrast, Sarek who was full Vulcan, was a sensualist in the deepest meaning of the word. Despite his Vulcan heritage, Sarek derived pleasure from food, sexuality and psychological manipulation. Most importantly, he derived pleasure from exerting power over others.

When Spock arrived at the fleet yards, he was nearly thirty minutes late. He hurried over to the main building were the locker rooms were. There were a few officers in the locker room, so he waited until they left to change. The underwear he had ordered to contain the vault he used to wear were now too loose and his lok snaked down his leg when he removed his pants. He planned to order new uniform pants and underwear when he returned to campus on Tuesday.

Spock pulled on his overalls. Then he looked down. The overalls were very loose, but he could still see the outline of his lok. There was no where to tuck it. Spock pursed his lips and headed to the small cafeteria at the back of the room.

As he reached the door, he could that the room was filled with laughter. Spock stood at the door and observed that across the room, there was a table that held various muffins, fruit, juice and coffee. There was a small bouquet of flower in the center of the table. Standing beside the table was Ensign Uhura. She held the duty roster in her hand. The officer an crew were lined up to get breakfast. Then they would get their assignment for the week and head to their stations.

Spock took a deep breath to still his physical response to the ensign. The overall's were less revealing than her uniform, but her figure was still apparent.

Nyota looked at Spock and exclaimed, "Officer on Deck."

The officer and crew turned and face Spock at attention.

Spock nodded and said, "As you were."

Then he crossed the room to speak with the ensign.

"Ensign, where did you get this food?" he asked bluntly.

"I brought it, sir." She replied.

"Do you have a hover-car?" he asked.

"No, sir, I took the shuttle."

Spock looked at the table. He realized that she could not carry it all herself. He was stymied.

"I took two trips, sir," she said, "I hope you don't mind. I was a little late setting up."

Spock shook his head and said, "No, Ensign. Your work is exemplary." There was a softness to his tone. Spock realized that he had never treated the girl fairly. When she was young, he held her in disdain and discounted her intellect because she was not as beautiful as her sister. Now, he realized that people probably discounted her intellect because she was beautiful. Spock turned to go to his office and then he stopped and looked at the ensign.

"Ensign Uhura, why did you decide to do this?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The idea just came to me last night," she replied.

"When you have completed your duties here, please come to my office."

"Yes, sir." She said.

Spock nodded and headed to his office.

One hour later, Spock regretted not getting any food from the meal table. He hadn't eaten before leaving home and he didn't get a chance to pick up food prior to his arrival at the fleet yards. His door chimed.

"Enter, " Spock said.

Uhura entered with a small tray that held tea, juice, fruit and two muffins. She sat the tray on the table and turned to face Spock.

"I thought you might be hungry. You did not eat earlier." She said.

"Thank you, I will partake, but first we must address the issue of your health. Captain Pike reported that you fainted last week. Have you seen a physician?"

"No, I was feeling under the weather. I think I might have had an infection. I started feeling better on Friday."

"Well, if it happens again, I want you to see a doctor immediately." Spock said.

"I will do so, Commander." She turned and stopped.

"Is there something else?"

"Well, yes sir." She looked down at her hands.

"Ensign?" Spock stood up and walked around the desk. He looked down at her.

"Is there something else?" he asked softly.

"Well, this is embarrassing, I used up my credits buying the food and taking two shuttles. I get paid Friday, but I was hoping I could get a ride back to the officer's quarters if it is not too much to ask. I would ask someone else, but you are the only person here that I know…sort of." She looked down.

Spock exhaled. He wanted pull her into his arms. She was so kind and diligent. He walked around the desk and sat down. He opened his computer typed in a few orders. Then he stood up.

"Cadet, I have request a reimbursement for you. It should be in your account by tomorrow. I will also provide a credit chip in case you need to procure goods for the crew in the future."

"Thank you, sir." Hre eyes conveyed an inner sadness. Spock felt a sensation of guilt.

"I will be departing at 1700, please meet me here. I will transport you back to your residence."

"Yes, sir." She turned and left.

Uhura was not Vulcan, but she was a suitable human. Spock was amazed that she seem to have no recollection of their encounter. He planned to see his father later that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N: Spock has made his decision. Yet, he and Nyota had a rocky past. He is in a quandary about how to proceed.

Spock waited for the shower to empty and then he washed and changed into his uniform. He could hear the sound s a woman singing in the women's locker room. Her voice was soft and melodious. Spock stopped washing and leaned against the wall of the stall until she finished. He heard her shut off the water and he hurried out of the shower to get dressed.

Spock was dressed and back to his office picking up when his door chimed.

"Enter," he called out. When he stood up and turned around, Uhura was standing there in her uniform. The fabric strained against her full bosom. Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was trying to control his physical reaction. When he opened his eyes, Uhura's eyes were closed as well.

"Are you well, Ensign?" he asked.

"I am sir." She replied.

Spock picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He also carried the transmitter for the communications array. Uhura was going to work out some of the glitches she encounter back at Starfleet communication headquarters.

Spock had managed to keep his cool for most of the trip until the vehicle stalled. He pulled over and the hover-craft landed on the side of the road. Uhura jumped out and slapped the hood.

"Pop it, Commander?" she said.

Spock's mouth fell open. He stared at her.

"Commander, pull the lever and open the hood." She said.

"Oh, yes, of course." He replied. He did so and got out.

"Can you retrieve a hyper-spanner from the trunk?" she asked.

Spock walked around and did so. When he walked back to the front of the vehicle, he was met with the sight of Uhura leaning into the vehicle. One of her legs was expanded upward. Her skirt was drawn upward as well exposing the shocking red panties that covered her round ample arse. Spock was grateful he was not wearing the vault. Not even tritanium could contain the erection he had. His lok hardened and expanded down his leg.

Spock looked around. The road was deserted and there was no place to hide.

"Ensign, wait in the vehicle for me. I show return shortly. Spock sprinted down the highway for three kilometers. He had never run so fast in his life. Then he opened his communicator and called Uhura. Satisfied that she was in the vehicle, he returned to the hover vehicle. It was running and she was waiting inside.

Spock leaned down to catch his breath. Then he got inside. He looked at Uhura. A then bead of sweat covered her forehead.

"Ensign?" Spock was clueless.

"It is a little warm, don't you think?"

Spock did not think so at all. He was too distracted to be aroused. He arrive at communication headquarters and took it upstairs for her. Then he drove her to the officer's residence. Spock got out and walked around the vehicle. He opened the wing and she turned to get out exposing her red panties.

Spock felt the rapid expansion of his lok down his leg. He slammed the wing shut and hurried back to the other side of the vehicle. His lok was fully extended. Spock dreaded the day his father suggested that he heal the organ.

"Goodnight, commander," she waved.

"Good night, Ensign." He replied.

Spock had made up his mind or his body made it up for him. He had to have her or return to using the vault. The thought of his mother sucking his lok to draw out the infection was all he needed. His lok slapped against his thigh and went flaccid.

Spock was completely dejected in the drive back to the embassy. He needed a release and there was only one way to get it. He called his father, who was waiting for him at the lift with a tall white Russian. Spock took it and drank it down. Then he looked over at Amanda sitting on the sofa. She wore a sheer green baby doll nighty. Spock sighed and stepped off the lift.

"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Spock awoke laying next to his mother. He looked up to see Sarek's arm wrapped around her neck. Amanda's hand gripped Spock's lok and he was laying in a large pool of pristine green sen'ai. Spock shuddered to think of the night before. For his part, he was only nursing. Sarek sought to recreate an even of their past.

* * *

_Spock was nursing when Sarek entered. He climbed on to the bed and pulled out his lok. Amanda knew what was coming. She almost willed it to happen. She missed the closeness she and Spock shared when he was young. As he latched on, Amanda felt a spark in her mind. It seemed to ebb and flow like an echo._

_As he took his first swallow,, Spock's lok began to rise. He wanted to turn away, but he needed the release more than his sense of human honor. Amanda reached down and stroked his lok. She discovered the hook on the top and disconnected S[pock from her thasaks. The she leaned down and licked his hook. Then she pulled it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. _

_Spock was out of his mind in ecstasy. Then he heard a loud roar. Amanda was pulled away. Spock opened his eyes to see his father ramming into Amanda's arse. Sarek leaned forward and bit her neck. She screamed. It only seem to fuel Sarek's rage.  
_

_"__Join us." Sarek said. __Spock stared in disbelief._

_Spock shook his head._

_ Sarek continued his assault. He was slamming into Amanda. She was no longer screamed, she was whimpering. She held her hand out to Spock. He relented and pulled up on his knees. Amanda grabbed his lok and pulled it into her mouth. Sarek laughed and slowed his pace as Spock's eyes rolled up into his lids._

* * *

Spock shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to focus get to work. He got up and walked over to the chair where his uniform hung. He grabbed it and took to the refresher, walking naked though the house. Two very young Deltan females giggled as he entered the laundry. Spock suspected that Sarek used them for more than laundry. The two females began to dance about. Spock was intrigued. They finally disrobed and they knelt on the floor and stroked Spock' legs. Spock was glad that the refresher rang. He pulled on his pants and tunic. Then he went out into the foyer and pulled on his boots. He collected his credentials and left.

Spock took the shuttle over to the campus. It would be faster than looking for a place to park. He was anxious when the shuttle stopped at the faculty center. His worst fears were realized when Uhura appeared struggling to carry a huge box. Spock sprung to his feet and got off the shuttle. He took the box and got back on the shuttle. It had filled and his seat was gone. Spock sat the box on the floor at his feet. Uhura looked down and then looked up. Spock was pushed against her. The were nose to nose.

The shuttled stopped again. More students got on.

"It your commute like this daily?" Spock asked.

"Only the first half. After the campus, the ride is pretty quiet." She replied.

Spock was pushed again. He reached around Uhura and kept her from falling. He pulled her tight. Uhura closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Spock sighed and said, "You are in uniform."

"I can say the same to you. You are flushed." She whispered.

Uhura looked down. Spock looked down and his lok had formed a tent in his pants. Uhura shifted around to face away from him. Spock moved closer and they got off at the campus.

When Uhura turned around, Spock had run off again. Now the events were making sense to her. She reached down to grabbed the box and she heard the footfalls of Spock. He had returned. He reached down and grabbed the box.

As Spock carried it up to his office, she explained the issues with communications transmitter. In short, she felt that there was some kind of Vulcan virus that could only be corrected on Vulcan. Spock knew in an instant that if he and Uhura returned to Vulcan, he would lose what little control he had.

He sighed and went to his office. Then he contacted the ambassador at the Vlcan embassy, Sarek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

_A/N: The truth is finally revealed. Amanda is a big surprise in this one._

**Burning Desire**

Spock spoke with Captain Pike about the trip to Vulcan. Starfleet had no issue with the trip. The Vulcans had tech that far exceeded anything that Starfleet had created, and Starfleet wanted it badly. Since the interface had been designed by Vulcans, it was logical that they should be the ones to fix it. As a bonus, Pike offered to go a long and bring his yeoman to chaperone Ensign Uhura. The ensign was an adult, but a young female. Spock was uneasy about traveling with her alone.

On the day of travel, Pike arrived at the Vulcan transport. He was impressed with how luxurious the ship was, considering it was a Vulcan ship. He was preparing for dinner when an attendant rang his chime.

"Enter," Pike called out.

A nubile young Vulcan female entered. She wore a sheer cloak over a semi sheer gown. Pike could see that her areola had a green tint. It never occurred to him that this would be the case. It made him wonder at the color of Spock's genitalia. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

She bowed slightly.

"Osu Sarek requests your attendance for the evening meal."

"Uhh…yes, we will attend." He replied.

She nodded and turned to leave. The cloak barely concealed the green blush on her arse cheeks. Pike exhaled slowly. The Vulcans had a dirty secret. They had everyone thinking that they were prudes, when in fact, they were quite sexy.

Captain Pike pulled on his dress uniform. He asked Janice, his yeoman, to do the same. When he arrived, he realized that they were the only ones to do so. Spock wore a casual Vulcan tunic. Spock wore a long linen robe and Amanda was in full form. She was wearing a short knit dress. Once again it had spaghetti straps, only this time they tied at the shoulders.

Captain Pike was sitting next to Amanda, who sat on the end. Across from him, sat Spock. At Sarek's end of the table, Uhura sat across from Janice. Sarek was busy chatting up the females. Pike relaxed and turn his attention to Amanda and boy did she deserve it. Her bust strained against the lightweight knit. Her nipples jutted out and Chris could see the slight imprint of nipple jewelry.

Spock spent the evening watching his mother engage Captain Pike. It was how it always was. Amanda Grayson came across as submissive, but Spock knew she was the shot-caller in the family. She could never tell Sarek to do anything, but she always found ways to keep his attention, even if there war a nubile young female around. Which generally was the case. She used her feminine wiles as a weapon.

"So, Lady Amanda, what did you do before you met Sarek?" he asked.

"I was very young when I met Sarek, no more than 14, at that time I was preparing to go to university to study chemistry." She replied.

"Oh, I thought you were in the diplomatic corps?" Pike said.

"I was. My parents insisted that I shift my major when I attended Starfleet. They thought it was better for business. I frequently met dignitaries from around the quadrant."

"You must be bilingual." Pike replied.

"Multi-lingual, the same as Nyota." She reached over and touched her hand.

"How many languages do you speak?" Uhura asked.

"Thirty-two, the same as you." She replied. "Sarek was quite influential in this. He insisted that my father provide a language teacher."

Uhura looked down at her hand. Then she looked at Spock. She got very quiet.

"Nyota, how did you come to learn so many languages? Pike asked.

"Osu Sarek convinced my father to provide language instruction."

Her response was barely a whisper. It was creepy that Sarek had so much influence over her father, Alhamasi. It was Sarek who melded with her after the accident. She also thought back to the numerous visits Sarek made to Kenya after the accident on the Fire Plains. He had even suggested that Alhamasi give Nyota kotik modification surgery when she turned thirteen.

Pike looked at both of the women and clapped his hands to break the tension.

"So, chemistry. Do you miss it?" he asked.

Amanda batted her eyelashes. "Not at all, I still dabble a bit, here and there."

The servant arrived with the drinks. Amanda took the white Russian and gave it to Pike. She took the light green drink. She sent the servant over to Uhura with the dark green drink. Amanda smiled and lifted her drink. He and Nyota did the same.

"Umm.. this tastes like pineapples." Uhura exclaimed.

"Indeed it does, young firm pineapples. I also added a few native Vulcan fruit."

Uhura drank it down and she had two more during dinner. After his second White Russian, Pike spent most of the evening talking to Amanda's breasts.

Uhura was drowsy. Spock got up and walked her back to her room. He helped her onto the bed. The door chimed and Amanda entered.

"Shoo, Spock, I will help her with her nightgown. You are unbonded."

Spock nodded and backed out the room. Amanda undressed Uhura. She helped her to her feet and into the shower. Then she dried her off and helped Uhura onto the bed. Amanda rubbed Uhura down with Vulcan oils. The she lifted Uhura's leg to inspect her keshant'ur. It was intact. She fingered Nyota's kotik. Then she pulled out her dermal regenerator and ran it along Nyota's kotik and her nipples. Before she left, she took out a hypo spray and injected Nyota's breasts. Amanda continued this ritual for four days.

* * *

In four days they arrived on Vulcan. Sarek had insisted that they stay at his home instead of Vulcan Space Academy. Pike was glad that they had accepted the invitation. The house was luxurious and large. It sat close to the Fire Plains and even closer to the Fire Caves.

Pike, Spock and Sarek were at the Vulcan Space Academy. The took the device to have it reprogrammed. Amanda suggested that they explore the fire caves when they returned. She went to the kitchen to supervise the lunch preparation.

After the meal was packed, Amanda dismissed the servants. She pulled out Rillian teaberry melon it was an ancient fruit used in the ancient festival and Rumarie. She blended the fruit with milk for the men and she mixed hers and Janice's with Sarek's sen'ai. For Uhura, she had something special. She pulled a large bowl out of the freezing unit containing Spock's essence. Amanda had stored it after she healed his lok. It was quite potent, especially the black portion. She added several scoops of the green gelatinous substance. Then she added two scoops of the black gel in the bowl. She blended it all together, and then she added two more scoops of the black gel for good measure.

Amanda took the extra step of labeling the drinks. Then she put most of them in Spock's pack. He was the youngest and the strongest. Amanda also poured the substances into smaller containers and placed them in Uhura's pack. Finally, Amanda added water to Sarek and Pike's pack. The Fire Caves were hot.

When Sarek, Pike and Spock returned, Sarek explained that the repairs would take two days. The Vulcans were very expedient. Amanda was disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with Uhura. She had so little time with humans. She welcomed the company.

Nyota came down to the living area after freshening up. She wore a cute pink sundress with scarab slips holding together the straps. It was a gift from Amanda. In fact, Sarek and Amanda had provided an assortment of clothing for their guests for various events, including a reception with T'Pau. It was scheduled for their last day. Uhura was grateful for the dress and lace panties. She only brought Starfleet uniforms. Pike assured her that this was considered leave unless they were in official meetings. To his credit, he wore the lightweight linen robe like Sarek, only his was knee-length.

The group headed to the fire plains. Amanda had packed blankets that they spread out to have lunch.

"Lady Amanda, this meal is amazing." Uhura said.

She took to the dishes as though they were second nature. Amanda had packed all of Spock's favorites. Captain Pike was not so impressed, he found the food too spicy, but he ate most of the food on the plates. Amanda pulled out the beverages from Spock's pack. They talked and drank for an hour. Then Amanda sent the servant back with the refuse, dirty plates and empty container.

"Well, now we will see the famous fire plains." Amanda said.

Spock was surprised at how quiet his father was. One could say Sarek was almost glum. In contrast, Amanda was almost gleeful as they entered the cave. Spock and Uhura walked in the front. He explained the geology to her. Sarek was talking to the rest of the visitors about the history of the caves. Amanda walked toward Spock and Uhura. She stopped and pulled her padd out of her pack. She tapped it. Then the ground shook. Sarek, Pike, Janice and Amanda ran out. Spock and Uhura were trapped inside.

"Will they be all right?" Pike asked. He was nervous.

Amanda smiled. "Of course, Spock played here when he was a boy. These caves adjoin our compound. They will find their way." She replied.

Sarek was helping Janice down the trail. Amanda was walking with Captain Pike.

"Captain, you have been a useful ally. When we return to the house, we will discuss your compensation." Amanda said.

Pike stepped down. Then he turned to help Amanda. He grabbed her waist and helped her down. As he did so, his hands slid upward to her breasts.

"In time, dear Captain." Amanda said. Then she patted his cheek.

* * *

Spock and Uhura had been walking inside the cave for two hours. She was hot and exhausted.

"Can we rest, Commander?" she said, sitting down on the ground.

"Yes, of course." Spock said. He looked into his bags. There were no bottles of water.

"Wait, Lady Amanda put something in my bag."

Spock's eye's grew wide as she pulled out their bottles. Even in the subtle light provided by Spock's headlamp, he knew what it was. He sighed and accepted his fate. His parents were determined that he should mate. Spock sat next to her. She handed him the milk and then drank her juice.

"Whew, this is strong. I wonder what is in this." She said.

"It is Rillian melon-berry. It was believed to be an aphrodisiac by ancient Vulcans." Spock said.

"Oh really," Uhura grinned. "Are you one of the believers? She asked coyly.

"Yes," Spock replied. His voice was gruff.

Spock could see the effects it was having on Uhura. Her speech was different, and she moved closer to Spock. He drank down his beverage and reached behind Uhura's neck. He pulled her forward and kissed her. She drew back and smiled.

"Why don't we lose this?" she asked, removing the headlamp he wore. She placed on the ground next to the wall. It gave the cave an eerie glow.

Spock reached forward again and removed the scarab from the dress straps. The dress fell forward. He sighed. She wore nipple shields.

"Why these?" Spock said. His finger trailed along the edge.

"My nipples are too big. After the accident at the Fire Plains, everything started to grow. I mean, I am glad that my skin cleared up, but my breasts are too big."

"Not at all. You are admired by all." Spock said.

"They lust after me. People think I am nasty because I have big titties." She confessed.

Spock peeled off the shield. A huge nipple popped up. It was twice the size of his mother's.

Spock pulled loose the second scarab. Then he pulled Uhura onto his lap. He kissed her lips and made his way down to her neck. Her skin was like velvet. Spock took a deep breath and pulled a nipple into his mouth, using the sucking motion his mother had taught him. He was surprised when the colostrum seeped out. He began sucking furiously. Uhura gasped as her breast hardened with the letdown of breast milk.

Spock continued to suckle. His lok harden. He lifted Nyota to her feet. Then He leaned back and unfastened his pants. His lok sprung out. Nyota gasped when she saw the size. Spock reached up and pulled at her panties. They were lace. He shuddered with the thought of the events that took place during his fifteenth year. She wore lace panties that day, but he continued. Uhura grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Her expression was serious. "My clit is enlarged. It has been since my trip to Vulcan, but lately it is even larger. It must be the Vulcan food."

Spock knew better. Uhura had passed out on the ship every night. It was more of his mother's doing, but he didn't care. He ripped off her panties and he looked at her kotik. Not only was it large, part of the hood had been separated. It looked like a small penis. Spock sighed and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked until she collapsed into his arms.

"I am sorry, Nyota. I am at fault." He said. "The dermal regenerator I used when you were burned was intended for Vulcans, not humans. It caused excessive growth."

Spock knew that his mother spent far too much time in Nyota's quarters on the ship. He feared that she had interfered with the girl as well.

"Spock, as long as we can be together, I don't mind. I have loved you since I was a ten years old."

Spock pulled her onto his lap and pushed gently into her folds. Spock pressed his face against her bosom.

"We will be together forever, Nyota. I declare koon-ut solik."

She nodded.

Spock pushed as deeply as he could. Uhura screamed. Then he began to stroke fiercely. SPock began the meld. Nyota was sobbing as she chanted with him. Spock placed the welt on his hand against the welt on her hand. There was a flash in Uhura's mind as the events of Spock's Pon Farr were recovered from her memory. She began to cry in earnest. Spock held her down with one arm and completed the meld. Then there was blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**TRICK**

A/N: The descriptions in this chapter are quite graphic. It is mean to depict the realities of the Pon Farr. It is not only lift threatening to the males in Kal-i-fee, but also the mates of Vulcan.

Captain Pike was sucking Amanda's thasrk. It ran dry, he sat up and put his arm around her and sighed.

"Wow, that was amazing. You are amazing." He said.

"I am sure that is not compensation enough…" she said with a grin.

"Your diligence in bringing Spock and Nyota together is appreciated" Sarek said

He was sitting across the room in a chair reading a PADD. He had lost interest in watching his wife and the captain.

"What exactly do you mean?" Captain Pike asked with wide eyes.

"You may copulate with me." She replied coyly.

"Sarek?" Pike looked over at the disinterested Vulcan.

Sarek waved his hand. Captain Pike clapped his hands.

"Well, I may not be as endowed as a Vulcan, but we human have a few tricks up our sleeves." He jumped out o0t the bed and ran down the hall. Amanda drew her knees up against her chest. When he returned, he had a bath towel and a shaver.

"The first step in sex with a human is a well-maintained bush. I like to see what I am working with."

He pulled out the shaver and slowly removed most of her hair, save a small V at the top. He leaned back and admired his handy-work. Her lips were smooth but stretched out.

"Hmm…" He disappeared and returned with a dermal regenerator. She took it from him and reduced the setting.

"The devices on Vulcan are more potent than those used on Earth." She said. "This is something Spock did not know. However, Nyota is quite desirable because of the treatments she was given."

"I see." He replied.

He worked for several minutes reducing the size of her labia majora. It was much more detailed to repair the labia minora, but when he finished, she was much tighter. Christopher climbed on top and stroked for about fifteen minutes. He fingered her kotik at the same time. Amanda began to cry out and shiver. Satisfied that she was please, he ejaculated. Then he sat back and grinned.

"You act like you have never had an orgasm." He said.

"I must say, that was a first." She said.

Captain Pike looked at Sarek.

"No offense, old man." He said with a wink.

"None taken." Sarek rose and tossed Pike's robe to him,

"Please follow me." Sarek said.

Sarek took Pike down to the cavern below the house. He went through a side door and led him down the hall.

"What is this place" Pike asked.

"This is what Terrans would call my stable. It is a collection of my lower caste wives and my concubines." Sarek said.

There were various species of females from throughout the quadrant. Some of them Pike recognized. Other's he had never seen before.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing his finger. The creature moved toward Pike.

"That is a Horta, Do not touch her. Hortas emit an acid that dissolves human flesh and bones."

Pike shuddered and kept walking. As they neared the end, there were a few females missing limbs or sitting in hover chairs.

"These are the females who were injured during our mating sessions. I continued to search until I met my wife. I keep them on hand for dignitaries who seek exotic companionship while visiting Vulcan."

"How did they get injured" Pike asked.

"Mating with a Vulcan can be perilous on a normal occasion. We possess greater strength than most males in the quadrant. During Pon Farr, it can be life threatening."

"Deltans are quite frail. I broke her back." He gestured to the female in the hover chair.

"What? Surely the Federation governments have concerns." Pike said.

"The Federation governments provided the females as gifts or compensation for my services."

He placed his hands on a door. Several Vulcan doctors were milling about. Nyota was in a tank. Lasers made paths across her body.

"What the hell? What happened to Ensign Uhura?" Pike asked.

"She and Spock have mated. He had only done so once before, and he had no restraint."

"Once before?"

"Affirmative" Sarek replied.

"With Uhura?" Pike asked. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Affirmative."

"Osu Vulcan, the bones in the human's wrists have been repaired. It will take a few more hours until her pelvic bones are healed." The doctor said.

Pike exhaled slowly. He realized that he was in over his head. It was too late to balk at the situation. He had made it all happen. All of this for a piece of tale.

"You boast of your sexual prowess, Captain Pike." Sarek stood eye to eye with Pike. "When Vulcan males take a mate, we possess their mind, body and soul. The male in the height of Pon Farr have even been known to kill non-Vulcans females. That is the reason Vulcan males are bonded as children."

"And Spock?"

"Spock was bonded. However, when he was fourteen, he did not experience his Pon Farr. His mate severed the bond and chose another younger male named Stonn. He had only seven cycles. Spock had fourteen at the time."

Sarek opened the tank. Nyota was covered with bite marks on her thaseks, bruises on her face and welts across her thighs. Pike stared in disbelief.

"Spock had no mate. Amanda chose Nyota without my consent. Her family was visiting the Vulcan Space Academy, and Amanda believed that Nyota had the intellect and nature to satisfy Spock. She therefore engineered explosives in the Fire Plains which left Spock and Nyota unattended. They received no instructions other than to report to the cavern." Sarek said.

Pike did the math in his head. He shook his head.

"Spock is at least five or six years older than Nyota."

"Indeed. However, Spock was small for his age. The damage was minimal, I assure you. When I returned home, Spock had repaired most of the burns she received during the accident at the Fire Plains. However, when he replaced her hymen, he placed it inside her keshant'ur inside out. Her father was able to tell that she was no long chaste. I compensated her father and I suppressed Nyota's memory. However, She and Spock forged a link during guv-kanashivaya."

What is guv-kanashivaya?"

"Humans participate in what Vulcan call guv-fux. Vulcan males only use concubines for such acts. With our mate we perform the guv-kanashivaya with the desired outcome of offspring. We possess the female's body in all ways possible. We forge a link in their minds which give the male complete access to all thoughts and deeds. We also link to the katra."

Pike was afraid to ask.

"What is a katra?"

"The katra, Captain Pike is the what humans known as the soul. Once the female is no longer of use or dies, the male may implant the katra in a new female shell. Quite often, the male will dispose of carcass and katra of the female he deems undesirable."

Pike had enough. He walked over to the enclosure and looked at Nyota. He shook his head. He had succumbed to Amanda and she led him right into a trap set by Sarek.

"Why, Sarek?" Pike asked.

Amanda entered the room. She looked over at Nyota and then she took her station and Sarek's side.

"Why did you use Nyota? She was so young." He asked.

"Sarek was traveling throughout the quadrant looking for a potential mate. However, we realized that we had made a gave mistake releasing T'Pring from her bond, shortly thereafter Spock began to show signs that his time was near. We simply were out of time. No Vulcan female would have him."

"So, you chose a ten year old girl?!" Pike yelled.

Amanda smiled. "Vulcan children are bonded at seven for the eventuality of a male experiencing Pon Farr."

Captain Pike was exasperated. Nyota was in no condition to travel and if what Sarek said was true, Spock would never release her. He stood there clenching and unclenching his fists.

Sarek signaled. Amanda went to the desk and returned with a portfolio. She handed it to Captain Pike.

"This is part of your compensation. I will show you back to your room." She said.

Back upstairs, Amanda took a shower and pulled on a white peignoir. She then prepared two drinks and took them upstairs. Pike was packing his clothes.

"What are you doing, Chris?"

"I am going to find a hotel or something. I cannot stay here."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked

Chris looked around. The house was quiet. Janice wasn't around.

"Where is she?" Where is Janice?"

"She is safe and Nyota will be fine. Drink this." She gave him another drink. He tossed it back and she gave him another. He drank it and sat down on the bed. She placed the portfolio in his hand. He opened it and looked down. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was more than he had made in his entire career.

"Is this for real?" he asked.

"It is." Amanda said with a bright smile. "Sarek has asked that I help you calm down."

"You do whatever he says?" Pike spat.

"I do and I want for nothing. Sarek has helped experience things I never fathomed. I have a live most women only dream of."

"What about when he is done with you?"

"He will place my katra in a new body and I will live as long as his katra exists. I will be immortal in a sense." She said laying back on the bed suggestively.

Chris looked at the portfolio one more time. Then Chris unfastened his pants and pulled off his shirt and he climbed back on top of Amanda.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So Shall you Reap

_A/N: I am wrapping this up!_

Spock was standing in the cavern in a room reserved for dignitaries. There were a few on the planet and they paid handsomely to watch Sarek in action with his concubines. It was passive income for sure, but it allowed Sarek to stay ahead of the lawsuits. He was able to protect his assets by hosting the parties as diplomatic events.

Sarek was in his element. He had two females on the bed. Both of them were begging for mercy. He held one down by the neck while he stroked the other from behind. Christopher Pike was sitting next to Amanda. She wore a green and black lace corset with balconette cups. Although Pike had slept with her a few times, she was still quite sexy to him.

Spock and Nyota were the showcase of the evening. Sarek requested that her broken bones be healed, but he insisted that the bruises and welts be left. It was evidence of Spock's sexual prowess.

Sarek was putting on quite a show. The female he had choke was carted off. The survivor limped away with the help of a servant. For the next event, the Deltan was brought out in the hover chair She was till quite lovely, Several beings stood up to get a better look.

"This female has no feeling below the waist." Sarek said.

The room got quiet. Amanda got up. She knew what was coming and she wanted no part of it. Sarek was going to auction off one of his lesser wives. She had been a gift to Sarek ten years earlier. At one point she had even replaced Amanda. She shudder as she thought of the few months she spent in the stable with the concubines. They would disappear as quickly as they appeared. Amanda feared that there were sold or critically injured during Sarek's events for dignitaries.

A Scither stepped down to the staging area. He was tall and lean. His species was from the Beta quadrant. Very few members of the federations had seen one before. He spoke to Sarek. He, in turn, asked the female if she consented. If she survived, she would have her freedom and a substantial purse provided by the Scither.

For the young woman it was a better prospect than living in Sarek's stable as a lesser wife. She consented eagerly. The Scither looked harmless. He was average in height and bluish in color with a plume that stuck up from the top of his head and drape over his brow. He wore a purple cape and not much more.

Sarek stood in front of the woman holding her shoulders still. The Scither removed his cape. Most of the males in the audience laughed at his physique. He was a thin as a rail. He then began stroking his member which was nothing to look at either. The other guests sat back in their seats.

* * *

Amanda was in the back medical area. She walked over to Uhura and saw the doctor shaving her hair.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She cried out.

"I am cutting her hair." Dr. Phlox said. Like the Vulcans, Denobulans lived a long time. The doctor had once been notable for his knowledge of hundreds of species. His memory faded over time, but he was still useful to Sarek whose stable included many species of females.

"He meant her pubic hair, you dolt!" Amanda snatched the shaver and removed Uhura's pubic hair. Then she took stock. Sarek had insisted that the bruises and welt be left on her body. Amanda knew he was up to something. Without her hair, Uhura looked awful.

Amanda went to the cabinet and pulled up a hypo-spray. She then inject Uhura's breasts. Then she ran the dermal regenerator on Uhura's breasts and kotik. There was no time for subterfuge.

* * *

Out front, the guests were chatting among themselves. Sarek held the Deltan as the Scither began to stroke rapidly. He began to emit a strange sound. They had lost interest. Then the Deltan began to wail. Sarek moved to the side to see what was happening. The Scither continued to stroke while his lok turned purple and pulsated. Suddenly, claw like hooks pop out of his lok. He pulled out revealing dozens of purple hooks. Before Sarek could stop him, he pushed back in. Then he continued to stroke. Green blood poured out of the female as he shredded her flesh. Sarek was stunned.

The crowed jumped to their feet. Some were jeering. Others were staring in disbelief.

"Kroykah!" he shouted.

The Scither pulled back bring the inner walls of the female with his lok. Sarek gestured to the servant. The lights dimmed. Sarek walked over and pinched the neck of the Scither. His lok went flaccid and the servant held him up while Sarek calmed the female. Dr. Denobulans stopped and shook his head.

"The Scither are called the planet killers. They decimate populations by destroying the females' ability to conceive. The Scither emits a pheromone that most females are drawn to. A single Scither has been known to decimate a city in less than a month." Dr.. Denobulan said.

"Can you save her?" Sarek said.

"Yes, but she will be of no use to you or your guests ever again." Dr. Phlox replied.

The servants carried the female and the Scither. Their bodies were still entangled. Other servants cleaned the floor and reset the stage.

The lights went up with Spock and Sarek standing there.

"On this day, my Sa'fu has a great challenge before him."

The males cheered. Spock looked bewildered.

A tall beautiful Vulcan female entered the stage. Although he hadn't seen her in more than ten years, Spock recognized her as T'Pring.

"How?" Spock asked.

"Her mate expired in an accident." Sarek said.

A servant brought Uhura out to the stage. She was bald and her body was bruised and battered.

"One will serve as your concubine, the other, your mate." Sarek commanded.

Spock took a step forward. He looked at T'Pring. She looked regal and the years had treated her well. In contrast, Uhura looked like one of the lower wives Sarek kept in his stable.

"Choose now!" Sarek commanded.

Spock turned to T'Pring and exclaimed!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Finale

All is Well!

A/N: Will Spock follow the dictates of his father?

A servant brought Uhura out to the stage. She was bald and her body was bruised and battered. T'Pring stood there waiting to be chosen. She was his first mate. Since Stonn had died, she was well within her rights to return to Spock.

"One will serve as your concubine, the other, your mate." Sarek commanded.

Spock took a step forward. He looked at T'Pring. She looked regal and the years had treated her well. In contrast, Uhura looked like one of the lower wives Sarek kept in his stable.

"Choose now!" Sarek commanded.

Spock turned to T'Pring and exclaimed, "Guv-Fux!"

The lights dinned. The drumming began. T'Pring struggled as the servants leaned her over and tied her wrists to her ankles. She had submitted to the challenge. Now she had to follow through with Spock's decision. Nyota watched in horror as Spock opened his robe. His lok sprung up and he reached into a bowl provided by a servant. After lubricating his lok, he entered T'Pring's body with an intensity that conveyed the anger and resentment he held in his heart toward the Vulcan female.

Nyota looked up at Amanda who had taken her seat next to Captain Pike. She was holding his hand without any regard for Sarek. He didn't seem to mind. He was too enthralled with Spock's actions. It was over as quickly as it started. Spock pulled out deciding not to spill his seed inside the female who had abandoned him.

He stood there as the lower wives cleaned his lok. Then he turned to Nyota and exclaimed, "guv-kanashivaya."

Sarek tucked his hands into his sleeves. The light shone down on the bed on the stage. The guests waited for his next move. Spock lifted Uhura into his arms and left the staging areas. Sarek fielded angry jeers and shouts form the off-worlders.

Spock took Uhura to the room where he had once healed her burns. He laid her on the bed and healed her wounds taking care to make sure that the regenerator was set low. Finally, her body was whole again. Spock, then, ran the device along her scalp. Then he lifted her into his arms and took her upstairs.

The sun was shining brightly. Uhura squinted her eyes. She had been in the cave for so long, she forgot that it was daylight. Spock's humanity won out that day. He gently made love to his bond mate and as dusk closed in, he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Nyota?" he asked.

"Under one condition," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My breasts hurt. Please help me." She said.

A half hour later, Spock had extracted all of the grayish liquid from her thaseks.

"My milk is dark, don't you think?"

"It is because my mother used the most potent form of my sen'ai in your beverage." Spock replied matter-of-factly.

"Wait, your mother has been giving me sperm?" Nyota was disgusted.

"She has, Spock said with a smirk. "My father discovered that the sen'ai is converted to a stronger testosterone level in humans which is expelled in the milk."

"So, what if the milk is digested by a girl?" Nyota ask.

"You will have to abstain from ingesting the sen'ai if our child is a girl." Spock said.

"Child?" Nyota sat up.

"The guv-kanashivaya is a form of mating that produces offspring." Spock said. He pulled his mate and soon to be wife into his arms.

"Do you regret your decision?" he asked.

"Spock, I have loved you since I was a girl." She said.

"I am aware. I regret that I did not see you for the beauty that is within you." Spock said.

"Does that mean that you wouldn't care if I were flat chested."

"No," Spock said. "I prefer your state, but I am also aware that you have always possessed inner traits that I also find desirable."

"Such as?" she asked teasingly.

"Such as your intellect." Spock said. "You seem also to be in sync with my thoughts." He did not smile. He was quite serious.

"Nyota snuggled against the massive arm of her bond -mate.

Never did she think that her leap off of that plateau at the Fire Plains would have the outcome that occured. She was depressed about her appearance and suicidal because Spock had rejected her.

That fateful decision had resulted in a link that she and Spock shared into adulthood. She also had the body that Spock desired. Now they were bonded.

* * *

9 months later

Sarek insisted that he was not pacing, but he was impatient. Spock was much calmer, he stood silently by the door trying to peer inside the nursery. The doctors were examining the baby. As the door opened, both Spock rushed over to hear the verdict.

"You have a healthy girl." The doctor said. Then he pulled back the blanket revealing a sweet little face.

Both Spock and Sarek took a step back. Then they looked at each other.

* * *

It was silly, but thanks for taking the time out to read it anyway.


End file.
